Teen Spirit
by HOALuver18
Summary: Amber Millington dies. Her task is to make Nina, the school loser prom queen. If she doesn't succeed, she goes to hell. Will Amber Millington survive? Find out in Teen Spirit. Review and Favorite!
1. The Death of A Prom Queen

**Hey Guys! So, I haven't been updating my stories a lot. It's basically because I have summer break, and I've been hanging out with my boyfriend. (Yes I have a boyfriend. Hello, I'm 17.) So, I thought I'd make it up to you guys, and start a new story. So last night, I was watching a movie with my boyfriend called Teen Spirit and I decided to write a story about it. Let's get this straight; I don't own Teen Spirit or House of Anubis. So here you go guys.**

"Patricia, Joy, I have to win Prom Queen." Amber Millington said.

"Yeah. Imagine how pretty you'd look in your new dress!" Joy exclaimed.

The three girls smiled. Amber was going to win Prom Queen. (Coincidentally, in the movie, the name of the girl Amber plays is Amber.)

**Meanwhile….**

"Next shot." Fabian said.

Nina, Fabian, Mara, and Mick also known as the nobodies or losers of the school were making a short film.

"So, my mom is making me wear her prom dress. It is horrendous." Nina said.

"Oh, please, it can't be that bad." Mara told Nina.

A**t Nina's House…..**

Nina was wearing the dress, or as she calls it, her grandma's curtains.

"Sorry, I was wrong. It is really bad." Mara told Nina.

"Well thank you for your support." Nina said.

"Sorry, best friends always tell the truth." Mara stated.

"Oh, stop complaining honey, you look gorgeous." Nina's mom said.

"Dad, aren't you going to help me out with this?" Nina asked her dad.

Nina's dad slowly dropped the newspaper, but once he saw how Nina looked in the dress he put it back up.

**Amber's House…**

"Mom how do I look in this dress?" Amber asked.

"Mom's on the phone." Amber's little sister Clementine said.

"But you look pretty."

Amber ignored her comment, and went downstairs.

"Mom, how do I look?" Amber asked.

"You look gorgeous." Amber's mom said.

Amber smiled satisfied. (A/N: Outfits on profile very soon.)

**At School Parking Lot…..**

Nina was typing away on her laptop, sending an email to her brother in college, not wanting to get out of her car.

Meanwhile, Amber was yelling at her boyfriend, Eddie. (A/N: I don't think they make a good couple either, but don't worry, they'll be done with by the end of this chapter.)

"Who cares if the car got crashed, come on, let's go." Amber yelled.

"Wait, I'll still get to have sex with you, right?"

"Yes, I told you, after I win Prom Queen."

Eddie Smiled.

Amber and Eddie went into the school gym, ready for prom.

"Ok, so let's get started, our Prom Queen is…" The Principal started, "Amber Millington!"

Amber acted surprised. She was halfway up the steps, when the stage got electrocuted.

Amber didn't care and reached for the crown.

"Amber it's not safe." The principal scolded.

Amber ignored him, and touched the crown. Once she did, she passed out. Everyone crowded around her.

"Hello! I'm right here." Amber said.

What Amber didn't know is that she was a ghost.

All of a sudden she saw lights. In a second, she was in the spa, but it was empty. There was an old man in a suit next to her.

"Hello Amber Millington." He said.

"Um, why am I in a spa."

"You're dead."

"Am I going to heaven or hell?" She asked.

"Well, you have a lot of bad things written on your list. You were mean to everyone."

"So I'm going to hell?"

"Well, yeah but if you pass this test, you won't."

"What do I have to do?"

"Make the least popular person in the school Prom Queen."

"Okay, and who is that?"

"Nina Martin." The man held up a picture of her.

"What, she doesn't go to my school."

"She has been in your class for eight years, and she was your biology partner in ninth grade."

"Did she get a new haircut?"

"No, now go make her Prom Queen."

"Okay, but I'm warning you, it's going to be really hard."

**So, how did you like that? Please review and favorite. It's not the best, but I promise you, it gets a little better. Sneak Peak on the next chapters: Nina sees the ghost Amber at the memorial for her in school. Amber makes Nina popular, and Mara thinks the ghost of Amber had possessed Nina, and is trying to save her.**


	2. Yikes!

**At Amber's Memorial…..**

"Now, let's take the time to say our prayers for Amber Millington." The Principal said.

He pulled down a sheet revealing a hideous picture of Amber.

"Why that picture?" Amber asked. Of course no one could hear or see her.

Everybody started laughing at the picture.

"Humph." Amber said then flipped her long hair.

She walked over to the back of the auditorium, to her friends, Patricia and Joy.

She looked over their shoulders to read their texts.

_I'm glad she's gone _

"So rude!"

Amber walked to the front of the auditorium again.

"Okay students. You are dismissed." The Principal stated.

All the students were leaving except Nina.

"No no no. This can't be possible," She started, "Get away from me." She was looking directly at Amber.

"Wait, you can see and hear me! Please help me! I need your help!" Amber yelled.

"No! Get away from me." Nina slowly backed out of the auditorium.

**In the Cafeteria…**

"So Nina, about the next pig movie..." Mara said.

Nina jumped a little.

"What's wrong with you? You've been a little jumpy lately." Mara asked.

"It's nothing really."

"Okay then."

**Walking Home from School**

"Hey Nina." Amber said.

"What do you want from me?" Nina asked.

"You need to help me. So, I'm a ghost. I need to make you Prom Queen."

"Are you joking?" Nina asked.

"I'm sorta a ghost. I'm pretty sure ghosts don't crack jokes."

Nina rolled her eyes.

"Look that's my sister, Clementine. I wonder why she's so sad." Amber wondered out loud.

"You're sorta dead." Nina plainly stated.

"And your point is?" Amber asked.

Nina just shook her head.

"So, we're going to give you a makeover." Amber said.

**At Nina's House…**

"Yikes." Amber said, looking in Nina's closet.


	3. Makeover of a Fashion Nobody

**Please Read!**

**Hey guys! So I went on vacation with my boyfriend and my friends, so that's why I haven't been updating so much. I am so so, so, sorry! It's just that when my mom gave me permission to go to Miami, I got so excited, and I totally forgot about my stories. As a gift, I'm doing a marathon. So every single one of you reading this story has to give me a suggestion on when to do the marathon. Thanks a ton!**

Amber knew Nina's closet was going to be full of ugly clothes, but she didn't think it was possible to have clothes as ugly as these.

"We need to go shopping, pronto!" Amber demanded.

"I'm okay with that." Nina said.

"Nina honey, are you talking to yourself?" Nina's mom walked into the room.

"No. Mom, can I take the day off of school to go shopping?"

Surprisingly, Nina's mom responded with a hug.

"Finally honey! Go to the mall! Take as long as you would like!"

"Thanks!"

Nina's mom walked out of the room.

"Let's go shopping!" Amber yelled, excited.

**At The Mall…**

There were miniskirts and tank tops, skinny jeans, and pumps, but out of all those things, Nina decided to pick an extra-large sweater.

"No way are you going to buy that!" Amber yelled.

Nina put down the sweater.

"You're going shopping, my way!"

"Umm… okay."

"That dress is so cute, it's perfect for me. Too bad I'm stuck in my prom dress." Amber said.

All of a sudden, the dress just popped up on Amber. She was wearing the dress!  
"Awesome! I have magic powers! I'm like the fashion ghost!"

Nina laughed. Nina and Amber went in out of changing stalls, striking poses each time. They were having an awesome time. Ring! It was a text from Mara.

"Decline!" The two girls laughed.

By the end of the day, they bought ten dresses, seven tops (all pink.) , five jeans, and three or maybe four miniskirts.

**At School…**

No one even recognized Nina.

"Is that you?" Fabian asked.

"Yup!" Nina replied.

"Nina, where were you yesterday? Were you sick? And when I called you, you didn't pick up." Mara said.

"I was sick." Nina said.

"Sure." They all walked away. Nina smirked.

"Hey Nina, we forgot to do one thing!" Amber yelled

"What?"

"HAIR!"

Amber dragged me into the bathroom, and did my hair.

"OW!" Amber pushed me out the bathroom.

"WOW!"

**So guys, tell me who you want Nina to date. Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, or OC? Sorry, I can't do Fabina or I would. Also, please give me some OC's. **


	4. OC Help!

**Hey Guys! You're probably mad that this is an author's note, but I'm sort of stuck between Eddie and OC. So please give me some OC'S. Please don't make them Mary Sue's. Oh, and they have to be males. If I like an OC better than Eddie, than I will choose Eddie. If I like Eddie better than OC, I will choose OC. So please review saying if you want Eddie or OC. If you want OC, then make an OC, and share it with me. Also, I would like to give a shout out to katniss500-sibuna. Her stories are awesome, but I never have time to review them. So read her stories. And, thank you for reviewing all my stories!**

** , ****Elena Grace A.K.A HOALuver18**


	5. That Wannabe Won't Win!

**I feel so bad because I haven't updated in forever. The truth is that my boyfriend cheated on me. And it sucks so much! Forgive me if this isn't a good chapter. I'll try my best. Also, I've chosen Eddie to be Nina's crush. In the actual movie, Nina had a crush on Amber's boyfriend. Of course in the movie, Nina's name wasn't Nina, it was Lisa. Anyways, please review! BTW, marathon tomorrow. I'll be updating the whole day!**

"Amber get out of me!" Nina yelled when no one was around.

"NO!" Amber shouted.

"Oh my gosh, what a rush! Is this what popularity feels like?" Nina asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, and that's just a taste. You know what; I'll let you fly solo." Amber replied.

"Yes!" Nina flipped her hair, and walked back into the crowd.

Nina walked past a group of dorks.

"Hello!" She said.

When she saw a jock, she had an idea.

"Hey, will you do me the biggest favor in the world, and sign this for me?" Nina held out a clipboard that read,_ Nina for Prom Queen. _

"Sure," He took the clipboard and signed it.

"Thanks."

"You felt pretty special talking to that jock, didn't you?" Amber asked.

"I want to walk down this hallway forever," Nina said.

"Hey did anyone not sign this _Joy for Prom Queen_ thing?" Joy asked.

"Joy's running against me? I mean against you?" Amber asked.

"Is that bad?" Nina asked.

"It's terrible." Amber replied.

"Come on, your Amber Millington, what does she have that we don't?" Nina asked.

"Your right. " Amber flipped her hair, and turned around.

There she saw Eddie kissing Patricia.

Amber and Nina sadly turned around.

"I thought you said he was between girlfriends. He's not between girlfriends, he's on girlfriends. Did you see that kiss?" Nina complained.

"That wannabe is not going to send me to hell." Amber said.

"But we can still get him for you. We just have to figure out what Patricia's next move is." Amber stated.

"How?" Nina asked.

"Gee, I don't know, it's not like one of us is invisible, and can walk through walls or anything." Amber sarcastically stated.

Nina smiled. She was going to get Eddie.

"Here he goes. It looks like he's getting over Amber." Joy said, "So tell my, why didn't you pick Jerome?"

"I want to pick up Amber's scraps, and work my way up. Dating Jerome? That's a loser move." Patricia stated.

"Smart moves." Joy said.

At this point, Amber walked in and took a seat next to them.

"Alright, so everybody, Friday night, everybody who's cool will be at my house." Patricia said," Next day, everybody's buzzing about it, which carries you up to the Prom voting Saturday night, so it has to be the best party ever. And Joy, can you ask your brother to buy some beer? "

Joy nodded her head yes.

"And call the caterers you had for your sixteenth birthday party." Patricia said.

"But they don't do parties anymore."

"Tell them you'll sleep with them." Patricia replied.

Amber got up, and tried to pour soda all over Patricia, but she missed.

Joy noticed, and got up to clean the mess.

"The world has people for that." Patricia said.

"Right." Joy dropped the napkin, and started walking with Patricia.

Amber stormed out of the cafeteria. Going to Heaven was going to be hard.

**Get ready for tomorrow! I'm having a marathon. Also, I read this awesome story called Naughty Little Cheaters. It's by HOA-TVD-13. I noticed that it only had one review which was really sad, because it's awesome so far. She just needs to work on hooking the reader in so, HOA-TVD-13 if you're reading this, just try a bit harder, and you'll get better at it. Thanks everyone!**


	6. Party at My House!

**The marathon starts now! Are you excited? I'm excited! You guys, I was really disappointed by how little reviews I had for the last chapter. Now, I want EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU to review! Even if you're a guest! Please! It'll mean a lot!**

"Thank you Aunt Marilee. You're the only one who can help us." Mara thanked.

"Give me the photos," Aunt Marilee demanded.

"Something is definitely going on. Whether Amber's possessing her body or stealing her soul, or whatever. I will not give up my best friend without a fight," Mara said.

"We must break her grip, and lower Amber into her ultimate destination,"

"But how? We can't even see her."

"We don't see spirits with our eyes; we see them with our inner vision. Like eyes inside your body,"

"And you wonder why people call you a wackjob."

'Do you want to see the ghost?"

"Yeah,"

Aunt Marilee walked over to a bowl full of cobblestone with fire set in it. She threw a picture of Amber in the fire.

"She was very powerful in life, wasn't she?" Aunt Marilee asked.

Mara nodded her head yes.

"Amber and Nina are very close together, and it's going to be very hard to break the bond." Aunt Marilee said.

"Does that mean Nina's in danger?"

"Yes, and there is only one way to save her."

"How?"

"What was the last thing Amber touched?"

"I know, and I'm going to get it."

**School….**

Making sure no one was looking; Mara opened the case with the Prom Queen Tiara in it.

With a very sharp scissor, she cut off the top of the tiara.

"I'm going to get you, ghost bitch,"

**Library….**

"Patricia's throwing a party tomorrow." Amber said.

"So?" Nina asked

"So, that means you're going to throw one too."

"But everyone will go to Patricia's party, not mine."

"Well let's just say, hers is going to go into a little trouble."

"This one's still logged on." Amber said.

"Its just so wrong."

"Just write the address."

Nina wrote that the party was changed to tonight, and she gave everyone the address of Patricia's house.

"Being bad is exciting!" Nina said.

"Yup, that's life, now let's go!"

**At Patricia's house**

There was continuous knocking on the door, and ringing of the doorbell.

Patricia finally opened the door. All the kids from her school were there.

"What are you doing?" Patricia was dressed in a bathrobe, and had pore strips on.

"Party!"

"The party's tomorrow."

"Didn't you send the message?"

"What message?"

Everybody showed her the message.

"I didn't send anybody that!"

Everybody started taking pictures of her.

Finally she slammed the door right in their faces.

**How did you like it? I tried my best to make it go like it did in the movie! Next chapter will be up extremely soon! So get ready!**


	7. Don't Wanna Be Typical!

**Chapter 2 of the marathon! YAY!**

Outside of Patricia's house, phones were buzzing and vibrating.

"Hey! There's another party!"

"Let's go!"

All of the teens went to their cars and drove to the party. Nina's party.

**At the party….**

_Tonight, tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world, Tonight, Tonight!_

Tonight, Tonight by Hot Celle Rae was playing.

"Nina how'd you plan this party?" A random voice asked.

"I just threw it together!"

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice!" Nina thanked the party planners who passed by.

"Awesome party Nina!"

"This party is awesome!"

"I can't believe people are actually showing up!" Nina told Amber.

"Go and make some friends. Don't sit here in the corner talking to yourself!" Amber said.

"Your right! That was the old me."

"Actually, the old you never went to parties."

"Right again! I'd love to stay and chat, but I got a party to host!"

Amber laughed.

Nina happily walked away.

Amber smiled and walked away.

While Amber was examining a girl's dress, Nina happily walked up to her.

"Eddie's here! I don't know what to say!" She shouted in a whispered tone.

"You don't have to say anything." Amber replied.

**With Eddie…**

"I called Patricia, and she just hung up on me." Eddie told Joy,

"Should I call her again?"

"No. She'll just start crying again."

Eddie turned around and saw Nina.

"I only do that in the shower!" She yelled.

"You will not go into me!" Nina shook around.

"Stop it! Stop it! Get out of me!" All of a sudden, she calmed down, and looked at Eddie.

Eddie awkwardly turned around.

Nina walked up to the stage.

"Can you guys do me the hugest favor ever?" She asked the band.

She whispered something in their ears.

"Just keep it smooth, and follow me. Thanks!"

She grabbed the mic, and music started playing.

_So, You think you see the truth_

_But you don't have a clue_

_I'm not someone who's here to lose_

_Hey _

_I'm something new today_

_So stay the hell away_

_Unless you got something to say_

_I can be anything I want!_

_Give me a reason why I won't!_

_No, I don't care..._

_Don't want to be typical!_

_You can say everything to me!_

_I know who I am and you will see..._

_So stop and stare!_

_I'm not invisible._

_Not gonna be... typical_

_Someone who's lost_

_Looking for the answers_

_Someone who's scared_

_I know I can do this!_

_I know I can do this!_

_Yeah!_

_I can be anything I want!_

_Give me a reason why I won't!_

_No I don't care..._

_Don't want to be typical!_

_You can say everything to me!_

_I know who I am and you will see..._

_So stop and stare!_

_I'm not invisible._

_Not gonna be typical._

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Oh, oh..._

_I'm not gonna be..._

Midway through the song, Amber got out of Nina's body.

When the song was over, everybody started clapping and cheering.

Nina walked out of the stage, and went to Eddie.

"That was amazing." He said.

"The things I have to do to get your attention."

Amber walked to the side of Eddie.

"Thank you!" Nina thanked Amber.

Since Eddie couldn't see Amber, he thought Nina was thanking him.

"Thank you!" He said.

**So… How was that? It's the longest chapter I ever wrote, and my fingers are hurting so bad! **


	8. Thanks!

**Hey guys! I know that was like the smallest marathon ever, but thanks for reading the marathon! There is still plenty more of the story to go so yeah. I decided I want to make this chapter a little thanks and a question and answer chapter. So, thank you guys so much! I can't get over how happy I am! And as for the questions and answer, I wanted to reply to all of my reviews, and yeah. **

**ReaderGirl98-I'm glad you liked it!**

**GirlOnFire21-The dresses will be on my profile very soon!**

**Jamber111-I'm happy you're enjoying it! **

**Lauren2238- I liked the movie too! Thanks for the positive feedback!**

**Jamber111-You're so sweet!**

**katniss500-sibuna- Thanks!**

**Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569- Your positive feedback is making me smile!**

**Guest- Thanks!**

**Guest- Thanks for the positive feedback!**

**katniss500-sibuna- Thanks! And yes, I did have fun on my vacation with my boyfriend and friends. Hey, will you do me a favor, and teach my boyfriend a lesson on cheating on your girlfriend with her sister?**

**Guest- KK.**

**LaceyGirl- I'm happy I did.**

**Meathecat- I liked your feedback, but there were no good OC's. **

**Jamber111- I'm telling you, katniss500-sibuna and you are like the best people ever!**

**AdrianKay- You're the best!**

**CruellaDeVille- I agree!**

**SibunaStories7110- I followed your advice. **

**Guest- Thanks for the feedback!**

**Fabainlover13- It's a really good OC, but more details!**

**AnubisLover123- I'm sorry, but I don't understand what the fuck you meant.**

**katniss500-sibuna- I was about to do your OC, but more people wanted Eddie. **

**Jamber111- There are no words to express my feelings for your awesomeness. (No Homo.)**

**ReaderGirl98- Yeah…**

**katniss500-sibuna- You are genius!**

** - Thanks!**

**Ishy415- You should've watched the ending! It was awesome!**

**Jamber111- You are awesome!**

**Peddiefreak213- Yup! The movie is awesome!**

**Tatum1212- Thanks! BTW, I like your username! Channing Tatum rocks!**

**katniss500-sibuna- I'm a gleek too!**

**Guest- Since it wasn't in theaters, it's rated TV -14 instead of PG-13. But, I recommend being at least 16, because of some sexual wording.**

**peddiefreak213- Yup!**


End file.
